A Multitude of Lines
by Dallirious
Summary: There's too many things in the way, too many reasons why they shouldn't. But that doesn't stop the longing. Narcissa/Charlie


**Title:** A Multitude of Lines  
**Character Pairing:** Narcissa Malfoy/Charlie Weasley  
**Prompt:** Invisible Line  
**Rating:** PG (just to be safe)  
**Word Count:** 854  
**Summary:** _There's too many things in the way, too many reasons why they shouldn't. But that doesn't stop the longing_.  
**Author's Notes:** The first half if in Charlie's mind while the second half is in Narcissa's. I decided not to separate the two and just let it move from one to the other. You'll notice when it changes anyway so it shouldn't cause any problems.

* * *

There's a line you don't cross. There's a multitude of lines, if you're honest, but then you haven't been very honest as of late. If you were honest you would tell someone. Perhaps not her, someone though. Despite the fact they would probably... no... no doubt, laugh in your face. Who are you to want her? You work hard, yes, you always push yourself to be the best that you can be. But what would that mean to her? Lower class doesn't even begin to describe your financial situation in comparison to hers. In comparison to all she's ever known. What could you possibly offer her that would make her want to leave all that behind? Love is a foolish notion. To express it to her would like bring forth that ice cold laugh, sharp and direct, straight through the heart. And who are you to say that she doesn't have that already? Who are you to say that beneath their icy exterior she and her husband do not share a strong and intense bond? The kind of thing you wish you had with her.

Her husband - another line which you should back away from swiftly. She's married. She's been married almost as long as you've been alive - two lines for the price of one. You've barely held down a girlfriend for a year and she's managed to keep a marriage together – a family together - through trials, accusations, prison, and a two wars.

Now there are more trials, let's face it you're only there to see her under the guise of supporting your family, and you watch her support her son and her husband. Even when she is forced to take the stand herself, denying any role beyond that of a housewife, you are in awe of how well she is handling it all. You're certain she could go a number of rounds with the Minister and barely have a hair out of place and if not for Harry stepping in you may well have seen just that. You admire the fact that she tries to refuse his help at first. There are a number of people who would jump at first chance, her husband included. She puts up a fight and you smile despite yourself. You know deep down she's not the quiet one everybody believes her to be.

There's a line you don't cross, despite the multitude of lines you've stepped over with ease many times before. Though somehow even lying to the Dark Lord pales in comparison to what you're feeling now. You remember how you felt as a young girl, how you would watch your eldest sister tease her fiancé and be teased in return. They would kiss as though they were alone, no matter who stood near. It was an explosive display of passion you had never seen before but hoped one day to experience. What you got, however, was a man who worshipped you. He showered you with gifts and spoke of your future as if nothing could ever change the bliss you were caught up in. And it didn't until he found another to worship. Who were you to compete with the Dark Lord? But then it shouldn't have been a competition, correct? He should have chosen you above all else, you were – you ARE – his wife.

But now there's this boy – no, man – who looks at you across a crowded room as though you're the only person for miles. Day after day of trials after the Battle and all you can do is stare back at those dark eyes watching you. On one such occasion it occurs to you he has eyes like your sisters, which isn't so surprising really. You know your family tree like the back of your hand. If you really thought about it you could name every ancestor in your line to the Age of Merlin. So of course it's not surprising because you know about his Grandmother. You know that his Great Grandfather was your Great Grandfather's younger brother. Not much of a line, really, when you think about it. After all you're technically of the same generation.

He smiles at you while you're on the stand and for a brief moment you've forgotten your argument, or indeed anything happening around you. It's not just the eyes, he has that cocky Black grin as well and you're lucky your knees don't buckle at the sight. He's watched you for days and only now are you really starting to notice him. Different from the rest, you're sure of it. In a family that appears to be nothing but carbon copies of one another, he stands out. You've seen him countless times before, the boy dragon trainer, but now you're seeing something new and altogether intoxicating. At first you'd wondered what he could possibly offer you that you haven't already got? Yet now you know the question is not so simple. Everything is flipped on its head and it has you viewing the situation from an entirely different angle. What have you got to lose that you haven't already lost?


End file.
